The Lone Tiger: The Manny Rivera Saga
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Manny fails to protect Cheif Suarez & Frida dumps him! He falls in love with Zoe Aves & Sergio & Frida are together. With Sartana's guitar, what will El Oso do to them? Will Manny & Frida be together again? What about Sergio & Zoe? Wanna find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Loooooooooong... story... I mean, the reason why I'm making this is a long story. One of my friends from YouTube was going to need help with a fan fiction. She told me what to put in this chapter, so, it's a little short. She also gave me the plot & the name & the OCs are hers. We decided to take turns writing them, or, we could have me put the chapters on here. I would usually always name my chapters, but, since the fan fic was her idea, she gets to decide. She said naming the chapters reveals the game... Tee hee! I guess that's a good point! So...**

**The Lone Tiger: The Manny Rivera Saga**

**By**

**Carlint**

**&**

**TitanicPolarBear101**

In Miracle City, in Manny Rivera's home, Manny was waiting on his couch.

"Viva Pantalones…" Senior Chapi said.

"I know, Senior Chapi…" Manny replied, as if to be understanding the only thing the little parrot could say.

"Viva Pantalones…" Chapi repeated.

"I know, I know!" the door then opened. A taller human was in the door way.

"Who are you?"

"Why, don't you remember me, Manny?"

"Daniel?"

"That's right!"

"WOW!" Manny hugged the other man.

"Well, little brother, how's El Tigre been fighting, lately?"

"Oh, fine!" They hugged again.

"Let's go fight crime together!"

Line

Manny, as El Tigre & Daniel, as Blazing Spartan, were out, kicking the butts of any bad guys they saw.

"EL TIGRE!" Manny yelled, as he spun around, & around with a super villain. When he stopped, it was revealed as the Cactus Kid.

"Cactus Pay-Back Time!" he yelled.

"HA!" Manny shouted, as he threw him out of sight.

"Ha, ha, ha! Just like the good old days, huh, Daniel?" Manny said.

"That's Blazing Spartan to you, bluster!" Manny gave him a smirk. "Just kidding… & yeah! Let's go do it some more!"

"YEAH!"

"Hold it, Rivera!" It was Chief Suarez. "You've caused enough trouble around this town! Go home!"

"What? We were defeating bad guys!"

"Yeah, like yourself?"

"Yeah, right!"

"I'm the police chief. GO home!"

"Fine! Come on, Daniel…"

"Right behind you."

Line

"Dude, you've been trying to prove your worth to my dad for a week. Give it a rest…" Frida said, walking down the sidewalk.

"I can't. He can't stand me & he thinks that I'm only pretending to be a super hero or villain. He says if he was in danger & I couldn't save him, then, that would prove that I'm not a real super hero."

"Oh, come on, Manny! Not real? I've seen you fight before & you're super macho at it!"

"Yeah, but, your dad doesn't believe it for a second."

"Well, we'll just have to prove it to him."

"How? In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying for a week. You're the one who brought it up."

"I did? Oh, yeah! I remember… seems like it was only yesterday…"

"It was two minutes ago!"

"Oh…"

"Frida, what if something happened & I really wasn't good enough? He'd probably ban me form Miracle City…"

"Oh, don't be silly, Manny!"

"Whatever… I'm going home…"

"Um… not yet, you're not…" Frida said, pointing in front of her. El Oso was standing in front of them.

"EL OSO! HA! I can defeat you with one arm tied behind my back!" Manny gloated. He spun his belt buckle & transformed into El Tigre.

"That's the two millionth, five hundred fifty-nine thousandth time." Frida said, making a mark next to many more on a note pad that said "How Many Times Manny Spun His Buckle This Year, Page 104."

"Take this!" El Tigre yelled, punching El Oso back.

"OWE! Hey, watch it, mey!" Oso yelled.

"You watch it, Oso!" Frida shouted, "El Tigre can beat you with TWO hands tied!"

"Frida!" Manny yelled in his, "What did you say that for?" voice.

"Two hands, huh?" Oso said, getting right behind him.

"Uh, oh." Manny said, turning around. He was knocked back & into Frida.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Cool…" Frida shouted, seeing that Manny was sitting on top of her, all scratched up & she didn't have a scratch on her. El Oso close din on them, just as Frida's dad, Chief Suarez came strolling down the street, spinning his wooden stick. He opened up his eyes & stopped whistling.

"FRIDA!" he yelled. He ran towards her, only to have El Oso jump in front of him.

"Alright, Suarez, meet my little bear brother." he said, presenting a smaller bear, similar to him. Oso's unknown little brother jumped onto Chief Suarez.

"Um… why don't you get El Tigre, mey?" Oso asked him.

"Ok, big brother!" the littler bear answered. He jumped onto Manny & they tumbled everywhere. About 10 skeletons of Sartana's came out of the ground, wearing costumes that were similar to El Oso's. They all followed the two & stopped the dust for a minute. El Tigre was pinned down by them all, including the little bear, who was standing on top of them, victoriously.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed.

"Manny! Do something!" Frida shouted. El Oso was right in front of her dad. He picked him up & kicked him into the air. Then, he punched him out of sight. Frida, hearing him scream, ran towards him, but, wasn't nearly fast enough.

"Frida!" Manny yelled, worried. The villains that were holding him down jumped off of him & followed El Oso as they all ran away at a fast pace, leaving Manny & Frida to stare in shock. After a long pause, Frida turned to Manny with shock painted on her face.

"Frida, I…" Manny began.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Frida screamed, smacking Manny across his face.

"How could I what?" Manny got up.

"You knew my dad was in trouble AND you just sat there & let El Oso try to crush him! My dad was right, you _**are**_ a fake!"

"WHAT? How can you say that?"

"I just did!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, then, FINE!"

"Fine is right!"

"I'll just go home & do something totally not related to you!"

"WHATEVER!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID, TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID, TOO!" They slapped each other in the face, repeatedly, while looking the other direction with their eyes closed tightly.

"ME!" Manny screamed.

"ME!" Frida screamed back.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Aw, be quiet!"

"Why don't you be quiet, first?"

"Why don't you?"

"WHATEVER!"

"I'm GOING HOME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"_**FINE!**_" Frida stared, furiously at him. Then, she stormed off. Manny looked furiously at her, walking off. When she was finally out of sight, his expression changed to one of sorrow. He turned around & walked off, slowly.

Line

Frida walked down the sidewalk, alone, madder than ever.

"UH! Stupid Manny… he can't even--" She stopped when she saw Sergio, standing in front of her. He had his glassy eyes on.

"What do you want, dude?" Frida asked, blankly.

"Well, I heard you, uh, dumped Manny… &……."

"Yeah…"

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend…."

"Well………….."

"I'll do your homework for the rest of the grade…"

"It's a deal!" Together, they walked down the sidewalk. Sergio was sweating.

"Dude… what's up?"

"Uh…. I just, uh… I think your hair is so pretty!"

"Uh… thanks… I think…"

"You're welcome!"

Line

Manny was walking the other direction. He looked up & saw the window of Zoë Aves's room.

"Hmm…" he said.

"Young lady!" he head Voltura yell. "You've been doing good again, haven't you? Well, you're staying in your room until you straiten up, young lady! And stop crushing on Manny Rivera! He's nothing but trouble! He already broke your heart once… do you want him to do it again?"

"No, mother…" he heard Zoë reply. She was Black Cuervo at the moment, so, Manny didn't know it was really Zoë.

"I thought not. See you later…" Manny heard Voltura close the door, hard. He continued down the street, but, then, thought of Black Cuervo.

_Hmm… she's probably upset either at me or Frida or her mom_… he thought

Line

Manny lay in bed, with the covers over his head.

"Goodnight, mejo…" Rodolfo said.

"'Night, dad…" Manny replied. Manny's dad closed the door. Manny sighed.

"Poor Black Cuervo… she must be heart broken…" he couldn't help, but, say to himself. He got out of his bed & looked out the window, only to see Black Cuervo, herself on top of his roof.

"Oh, El Tigre, I wish you could give me another chance…" she said, quietly. Manny gasped, quietly. That was it. He had heard her speak his name & knew her true feelings for him. He had known all along, but, never knew she could say so, or that she felt that deeply about it. He paused & walked back towards his bed.

"I will get to Black Cuervo's bedroom…" he said, oh so slightly quiet. Then, he threw his hand into the air, pointing at nothing particular. "THIS, I SWEAR!"

Line

El Tigre walked through the night, towards Zoë's room.

"Black Cuervo…." he whispered. No answer, "Black Cuervo… Black Cuervo…" A light turned on in the room. Black Cuervo popped her head out of the window.

"Yes?" she asked. Then, she gasped, falling over.

"Black Cuervo? Is that you?"

"Um… yes, I'm just, uh, not dressed, yet. Just a minute." Zoë replied form behind her window. In a few seconds, Black Cuervo jumped down out of the window.

"What is it, El Tigre?" she asked, trying not to sound the least bit concerned, in love, or caring.

"Well, uh, I, uh… kinda… Overheard you talking about me on my rooftop…"

"YOU DID?" Zoë was shocked.

"Wait! Not in a bad way… I just happened to hear you… &… Uh, it's… very… nice…" Manny blushed.

"Oh…"

"Uh… Frida, kinda… dumped me… do you suppose, you… Wanna hang out?"

"DO I! UH, UH, UH-- I mean, uh, yeah, sure, whatever…"

"It's ok. Remember, we both already know you like me…"

"WHAT?"

"I-In a good way!"

"Oh… well, let's go…"

"After you, my sweet…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**PS. I found Chapi's quote, "Viva Pantolones" from the Wikipedia. 3 Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the really, really, really....................really, long delay on this chapter. I have at least 5 fics on me right now. So, I hope you all like it. See ya'!**

Beatrice snuck through the town, in the dark. She finally found Sartana's lair & ran inside. She hid under all her gold & pocked her head out. She saw her guitar, but, Sartana was in the other room. She crawled under the loot & over to the guitar, grabbed it & crawled back into it. She came out the way she came in & ran away from the lair. She cackled.

"And Sartana doesn't have a clue!"

* * *

She made her way behind an alley & found Daniel.

"Here's the guitar. Remember my reword…" she said, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Beatrice. You'll have it soon enough."

"Good…" Beatrice kissed him & went home.

* * *

"Where have you been, young lady?" Voltura snapped at her oldest daughter.

"Why, I was out committing crimes, all night, mother." she replied.

"Aw, good…" Zoë crossed her arms.

* * *

"Oh, cool, mey!" El Oso said at the sight of Sartana's guitar.

"And it's all yours…" Daniel handed it to him.

"Ooh…"

"Because, a deal's a deal. You beat up Chief Suarez & you can have it for the rest of your flea-ridden existence…"

"Cool, mey!"

"Well, I'm going to go tell Senior Senestrio the good news."

"Ok, mey. Bye! If you need me, I'll be out, trying out my new guitar!" He ran off & Daniel transformed into Blazing Spartan & blasted off.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sergio screamed, in his Senor Senestrio suit.

"I already told you, I…"

"Don't say it _again_!"

"Gee, what's the problem?"

"I don't know…maybe, because FRIDA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"What's your point?"

"GAAAAAAAAA!" Daniel blasted away before Sergio could utter another word. Sergio sighed. "Oh, well, he is paying me." He said.

* * *

Daniel got home & Rodolfo ran towards him.

"Oh, just in time!"

"Oh, yes. Is Manny in bed?"

"Yes, I told him Senor Chapi needed a bath."

"Ok, then. Off to vigilantism!"

* * *

For half the night, Rodolfo & Daniel fought crime as vigilantes. Daniel's first victim was Dr. Chipotle Sr. & his son.

"You will perish at the hands of DR. CHIPOTLE… Jr.… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Chiptole Jr. screamed.

"Or not, Teddy boy!" Daniel replied. Rodolfo ran all around him & while they were spinning, Daniel took care of the rest. They gave each other a high five & ran off for more crime fighting.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I KNOW, it's really short, but, this is all I could get out of the chapter definition.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. Honestly, I've written so many fics that I'm not finished with yet, because I've gotten tired of them, including this one. But, I won't stop. I'll still write it. I actually put more effort into this chapter than I thought I would, even if it is short.**

Meanwhile, Manny & Zoë were talking in Manny's house. They were laughing on his couch.

"Hey, Manny, you wanna play pranks on Frida?" Zoë asked.

"Why?"

"Well, remember all the times she came between us & kept you from seeing how you really loved me?"

"Hmm…" Manny thought, flashbacks of previous times, such as when Frida & Zoë had been mad at each other over Frida's birthday parties, when they were all partners in their science project, when Frida had insisted that Zoë was Black Cuervo, them trying to expose her, when Frida approved of Manny using her to get information, & so on… "You do have a point…" he finally said.

"So, you wanna do it? Nothing bad, just funny stuff."

"Well, ok. As long as we don't hurt anyone."

"Of course!"

[Line]

So, later, Manny & Zoë went on a montage of pulling pranks on Frida. During lunch period at school, they had sabotaged her milk, so, it would spray in her face.

"AAAH! I can't SEE!!!" Frida had screamed, running around the room, while Manny & Zoë laughed there heads off. They had also had convinced her sisters that Frida had messed up their room, so, they'd pull something on her as well. Her sisters had poured glue on her bed, so, when she went to bed, she'd be stuck there.

"GUYS! GET ME OFF OF HERE!" Frida had screamed, while he sisters giggled. Manny & Zoë had also let loose a strange dog in her yard, so, when she walked out, it would bark at her, making her think she was being attacked. Sergio had tried to save her, but, only ended up being mauled, making Frida giggle uncontrollably. Daniel would be watching, as well, chuckling that his evil plan was working.

Later, around the around the afternoon, Frida was walking down the sidewalk, & Manny & Zoë were hiding behind a fence, giggling.

"This'll be the best prank, yet!" Manny said to Zoë.

"Yes! She'll never see it coming!" Zoë agreed. As Frida walked, she stepped on a trip wire & it unhooked a hook that was holding a rope, holding a balloon filled with puding, before it shot at Frida, hitting her in the face & popping, spilling vanilla pudding all over her face & shoulders, & knocking her over. She sat up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Manny & Zoë laughed so hard, Frida heard them, just before they fell of off the fence. "I hate you guys!" Frida shouted, running off. Manny & Frida were too busy laughing to hear her, also not noticing Sergio glaring menacingly at them.

"How dare they do that to my Frida!" he said. He stomped off to go see Frida again.

[Line]

Frida & Sergio were sitting at the lunch table together.

"Frida?"

"Yeah?" Frida asked.

"Umm…do you want to…"

"Hold on." Frida turned back to the other kids, listening to them talk. Sergio sat back down & sighed.

Later, in his lair, he was sitting in a chair, slumping & resting his head on his hand.

"Frida pays much less attention to me than she did to Manny when they liked each other." he thought aloud to himself, "What if she still likes Manny better than me?!" He began to worry, as he stood up, pacing back & forth, "SHE MUST BE MINE! I MUST DESTROY EL TIGRE!" He got into his Senor Senestrio suit & zoomed off to destroy Manny.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hope it was what you wanted. ^^**


End file.
